1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air conditioning unit for conditioning the air in an enclosed space such as the cabin of an automotive vehicle or the like, and more specifically to an improved arrangement wherein individual control of the temperature in distinct zones or regions is possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed arrangement it has been arranged that bi-level control be provided so that cool air may be directed toward the face and upper region of a vehicle passenger while warm air is directed toward the lower section of the cabin about the legs of the passenger or passengers. This arrangement while providing some degree of versatility has not proven successful, especially during hot weather, wherein relatively warm air is directed to the upper region while quite cool air is discharged in the lower region. To overcome this problem it has been suggested to discharge the same temperature air to both the the upper and lower regions. However this too has proven somewhat ineffective in achieving a suitable temperature distribution within the vehicle cabin.